One Day Sale
The One Day Sale, first released on the 09/20/12, is a Sale that features an item for sale every Friday, for 24 hours only. A countdown timer is featured on its online sale page. The items also have a limited stock. When the meter bar reaches 100% claimed, the item on sale is 'out of stock' and will be no longer available for purchase. Another special feature is the player's UI; It will be changed for every weekly One Day Sale (see Gallery). The official sales page can be found here. How to Purchase On the One Day Sale online page, there was a large yellow button saying "Buy Now". Click "Buy Now” to purchase. Once purchased, the item will be placed in player's in-game Inbox. Don’t forget, the item must be activated if the Player wishes to use it. The duration for the item won't begin counting down until the Player has activated the item. The items are also limited, so the player can only purchase if the "claimed" bar is under 100%. The Sales Note: The dates are in format of MM/DD/YY. One Day Mania From March 6th - March 20th, 2013, a special sale occurred every weekday, with super sales on the weekend. The sale times were reset midnight (PDT) every day. Daily GP One Day Sale Part 1 On August 7th, 2013, Combat Arms temporarily retired NX items from the One Day Sale and replaced them with GP items. This sale ended with the August 21, 2013 maintenance. Part 2 On the 25th of September, 2013, the GP One Day Sales returned, promising to sell never before offered GP Permanent items from it's return, to the 1st of October. Trivia *Nexon did not specify when the sales will end. *There are situations when the items are on sale for 99,999 NX (i.e the Cyclops Bandana Sale. See Gallery). This seems to be a glitch that Nexon unintentionally made. *Nexon included 'original prices' for the NX-Rare weapons and function items on sale, even though they normally cannot be bought directly from the Shop. *On the 08/08/13 One Day Sale, the UMP LE was sold for 100,000 GP. The price was later changed for 90,000 GP approximately 2 hours later. *On the 08/10/13 One Day Sale, the announcement of the M4A1 occurred at 12:30 pm PST rather than the expected 11:00 am PST. The Shop did not actually have permanent duration available for the weapon until 2:00 pm PST, and it was originally posted for 100,000 GP instead of the advertised 90,000 GP. The error was fixed by 2:30 pm PST. *On the 08/13/13 One Day Sale, the R870 was supposedly sold for 90,000 GP. However, in-game, it sold for only 80,000 GP. This was later proved to be a glitch as 90,000 GP was the intended amount to be sold for. *After the Daily GP One Day Sale on 08/08/13, the UMP LE was still being sold in the shop for 100,000 GP. After the unscheduled maintenance on August 22th, 2013, it was removed from the shop. *Although the weapons were discounted for permanent duration, the price remained the same for other durations. Banshee was sold for the original 100,000 GP for 1 day even though the permanent duration was discounted for 90,000 GP. *The GP One Day Sale unofficially ended after August 20th, 2013. This is prior to the 8-21-13 Content Update. *On September 25th, 2013 the GP one day sale resumed *On the 09/28/13 One Day Sale, the Dragonov SVDS was supposedly sold for 99,000 GP. However, in-game, it sold for 99,999 GP. This was later fixed in a few minutes afterwards. *On the 09/29/13 One Day Sale, the M4A1 CQBR was supposedly sold for 99,000 GP. However, in-game, it sold for 99,999 GP. This was later fixed in a few minutes afterwards. Media Nexon glitch.jpg|Cyclops Bandana's glitch One Day Sale4.png|The UI has been changed for every One Day Sale. Captain Souza One Day Sale.png|Captain Souza's One Day Sale harahr2.png|Another glitch related to the One Day Sale. References *Official Sales Page *Official Sales Page for Daily GP One Day Sale Category:Sales Category:2012 Category:2013